Baby Panic !
by Anais07
Summary: Comme quoi, les garçons et les bébés...


**Titre :** Baby Panic !

**-** Les personnages de PoT ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu en avoir quelques-uns :D). La seule chose à moi c'est l'idée de ce one-shot un peu foireuse mais que voulez-vous, je n'avais rien à faire et un manque cruel d'inspiration.

**Pardonnez-moi T__T**

* * *

Le club de Tennis de Seigaku est l'un des meilleurs, ce n'est pas un scoop. Surtout depuis leur qualification pour le Tournoi National. Les cours viennent de finir mais pour les joueurs, ça ne fait que commencer.

Sauf que…

**- AAAAAAH ! **s'écrie Kaidoh en entrant dans les vestiaires avant d'en sortir aussitôt.

Le reste de ses coéquipiers, qui attendent derrière lui, le regarde avec étonnement. Se voyant ainsi dévisagé, il toussote puis annonce de sa voix bourrue :

**- Euh… il y a un bébé dans les vestiaires.**

**- Un bébé ?!** s'écrient-ils tous en chœur.

**- Que fait un bébé ici ?** demande Kawamura.

**- Pardon, pardon, laissez-moi passer !**

Oishi traverse la petite foule, un biberon à la main. Il entre et prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Les Titulaires se bousculent pour le regarder.

**- O-Oishi-senpai… Tu… Tu nous avais caché ça ! **bafouille Momoshiro.

**- De nouvelles données !** murmure Inui avant d'écrire activement dans son cahier.

**- Oishiiiiiiii, tu aurais pu m'en parler !** gémit Eiji.** Je suis ton partenaire quand même !**

**- Non mais, franchement, vous croyez que c'est le mien ?**

Un silence accueille ses paroles. Oishi soupire.

**- C'est le fils d'une cousine. Elle m'a chargé de m'en occuper cet après-midi et elle est partie. Elle ne revient que plus tard et comme je ne sais pas très bien m'y prendre…**

**- Aaaaah !** s'écrie Momo.** Tu comptais sur moi pour t'apprendre !**

Il pose fermement une main sur l'épaule du membre de la Golden Pair.

**- N'aie crainte Oishi-senpai, je saurais réussir cette épreuve et je n'oublierais jamais cette marque de confiance.**

**- Peuh ! Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ferait appel à toi pour s'occuper d'un enfant !** crache Kaidoh.

**- Et toi alors ! Il ferait des cauchemars rien qu'à voir ta tête !**

**- Quoi ?! Répète un peu !**

**- Allez, allez, arrêtez tous les deux,** dit Kawamura en tentant de s'interposer.

**- Taka-san, ta raquette,** glisse Eiji d'une voix de miel.

**- Yeah, buuuuuuuuurning ! Stop ! ****Personne ne peut s'occuper d'un bébé mieux que moi ! ****Ah ah ah ! I am the best !**

**- Oishi, tu me laisses le porter, hein, hein, hein ?** supplie Eiji.

Oishi fait une grimace. Il sait qu'il ne peut quasiment rien refuser à son partenaire. Encore moins quand il fait ces yeux de chat maltraité. Eiji se retrouve donc avec le bébé dans les bras. Il le balance tout en s'émerveillant.

**- Vas-y doucement Eiji !**

**- Vous voyez, c'est mon aide qu'il faut. Le bébé a l'air heureux !** s'exclame-t-il, fier comme un pou.

Evidemment, le petit ange choisit ce moment pour se mettre à pleurer.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pleure pas ! Youhou !**

Vu qu'il ne daigne pas se calmer, Eiji le dépose dans les bras d'Echizen.

**- Tiens Ochibi, occupes-toi en bien !**

**- Eiji ! **gronde Oishi.** On ne refile pas un enfant comme ça !**

**- Ah ?**

**- Mais… mais QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN FAIS MOI ?!** panique Ryoma.

Deux mains expertes viennent arracher l'enfant des bras du jeune homme.

**- Chut, chut. Calme-toi. Voilà.**

Fuji sourit tendrement au bambin qui arrête de pleurer et se met à sourire.

**- Qu'il est beau !** s'enthousiasme Eiji qui change toutes les deux secondes d'avis.

**- Il sera un grand sportif un jour ! Je suis sûr qu'à trois ans, il battra La Vipère !** clame Momo.

**- Sssssh ! **_(oui, Kaidoh fait des sifflements indignés et énervés)_

**- Burning ! Sûr ! Je l'entraînerais ! Il sera chaud comme la braise !**

**- Peut-être qu'il me fournira de meilleures données encore que celles que j'ai déjà…** imagine Inui.

**- Tu sais y faire avec les bébés, Fuji-senpai,** note Echizen.

Ce dernier sourit encore.

**- Je les adore !**

**- Je savais bien que c'était l'aide de Fuji qu'il me fallait !** souffle Oishi.

**- Heeeeeeeein ?! Celle de Fuji ?!** s'écrient Eiji et Momoshiro.

**- C'était prévisible,** dit Inui.

**- La confiance règne !** grommelle Momo.

**- Oishi, pourquoi tu ne me confies pas les enfants de ta famille ? **pleurniche Eiji.** Pourquoi tu les donnes à Fuji ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce raffut ! Dehors ! Vous avez un entraînement il me semble !**

C'est la voix de Ryuzaki-sensei. Et visiblement, elle est de mauvaise humeur. Les Titulaires sortent tous, laissant Fuji apparaître en dernier. La coach lève un sourcil en voyant l'enfant.

**- J'imagine que ce n'est pas le tien, Fuji… A qui alors ? Momo ?**

**- AAAAH ? Pourquoi vous me soupçonnez ?!** s'écrie celui-ci.

**- Bon bon… Echizen alors ? Je pensais pourtant que tu savais qu'avoir des enfants à ton âge, c'est mal !**

**- Mais ! Mais c'est pas le mien !**

**- Ryuzaki-sensei, je remarque que vous portez des préjugés sur certains d'entre nous, **dit Momo d'un ton sérieux.** Pourquoi Echizen et moi ? Je suis un modèle ! Pourquoi pas Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai, Eiji-senpai ou Kaidoh ?**

La coach le regarde comme s'il était bon à enfermer.

**- T'es bête ou quoi ? Fuji ne mettrait jamais une fille enceinte à cet âge-là ! Inui non plus, Eiji supporte à peine l'idée qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui alors de là à avoir un enfant…**

**- Et Kaidoh ?**

**- Kaidoh… euh… eh bien…**

**- L'enfant aurait fait demi-tour à la naissance en voyant son père ?** suggère Momo.

**- Enfoiré !** crie le concerné.

**- Si je comprends bien, vous nous considérez, Echizen et moi comme les plus responsables pour avoir un enfant,** enchaîne Momo, les larmes aux yeux, ému.

**- Non, plutôt comme les plus irresponsables pour faire un enfant à votre âge !**

**- Désolé de tout ce raffut, Ryuzaki-sensei, il s'agit du fils d'une de mes cousines. Je suis chargé de m'en occuper,** dit Oishi en s'inclinant.

Après un silence, elle déclare finalement :

**- Il n'y a aucun mal, Oishi-kun. Fuji, passe le bébé à Ryoma et va t'échauffer. Tu fais un match contre Eiji.**

**- Yep !** répond ce dernier.

Ryoma se retrouve donc avec le bambin dans les bras.

**- Kawamura contre Kaidoh. Inui contre Oishi. Momo, tu t'échauffes également, je t'entraîne.**

**- Et moi, je sers de nourrice ?** demande Ryoma, incrédule.

**- Dès que Sakuno arrive, tu lui confies le bébé. Elle saura bien s'en occuper. Ensuite, tu me remplaces contre Momo.**

Le garçon se retrouve donc assis sur un banc, l'enfant avec lui, à regarder ses coéquipiers jouer.

**- Je me sens un peu comme une mère célibataire…** marmonne-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, Sakuno débarque, accompagnée du Trio de Première Année. Ryoma se lève et lui tend le bébé.

**- Euh…**

Sakuno rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Est-ce que c'est celui de Ryoma ?!

**- Ryoma-kun, tu as un enfant ?** s'écrie Horio, choqué.

**- C'est pas le mien. C'est celui d'Oishi-senpai.**

**- Oishi-senpai a un enfant ?!** hurle Horio, toujours choqué.

**- Non !** répond le tacticien tout en jouant.

**- De toutes manières, il préfère Fuji,** lance Eiji après une acrobatie pour rattraper une balle.

**- Alors, si je comprends bien : Oishi-senpai a un enfant qu'il donne à Ryoma-kun mais le bébé préfère Fuji-senpai, ce qui laisse penser que peut-être Fuji-senpai est son père biologique ! Oui, oui… **dit Horio en hochant la tête.** C'est logique !**

**- QU'EST-CE QUI EST LOGIQUE DANS CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ?!** s'écrient les Titulaires.

**- Les Premières Années, les balles ! Et on se dépêche !**

**- Oui, Ryuzaki-sensei !**

Ils s'en vont donc, laissant Sakuno et Echizen ensemble.

**- Oh, c'est mignon ! On dirait réellement un petit couple avec le bébé,** lance à haute voix Momoshiro.

**- Oui, oui !** approuve Eiji en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

**- C'est beau, l'amour de jeunesse,** confirme Fuji.

**- Ah ?! Mais non… euh… **bafouille Sakuno, affreusement gênée.

**- Mada mada dane,** leur dit Ryoma en ajustant sa casquette.

* * *

Peu avant la fin de l'entraînement, une jeune femme arrive. Elle cherche sur les terrains, la main en visière. Sakuno, qui jouait avec le bébé, prend son courage à deux mains et s'approche de l'inconnue.

**- Euh… C'est le vôtre ?**

**- Ah ! Tezuka-chan ! ****Merci beaucoup !**

**- Tezuka... _-chan_ ?** répète la jeune fille.

**- C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Je voulais dire au revoir à Oishi-kun mais il m'a l'air plutôt occupé…**

**- Ils ont bientôt fini, vous voulez attendre ?**

**- Non, je ne peux pas.**

**- Un message alors ?**

La coach Ryuzaki souffle dans son sifflet et les joueurs se rassemblent.

**- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. A demain et passez une bonne soirée !**

**- Bonne soirée !**

Sakuno s'approche du groupe.

**- Euh… Oishi-senpai ?**

En bon curieux, tous les Titulaires (Ryoma excepté) se tournent vers elle.

**- Une déclaration ?** chuchote Momo à l'oreille d'Eiji.

**- Oui, Sakuno-san ?**

**- Euh… ta cousine m'a dit de te dire qu'elle aurait voulu te revoir avant de partir mais qu'elle n'a pas pu rester. Mais elle et Tezuka-chan reviendront bientôt !**

**- TEZUKA-CHAN ?** s'écrie l'équipe.

**- Oui, c'est le nom du bébé,** dit Oishi naturellement.

**- POURQUOI TU NE NOUS L'AS PAS DIT ?**

**- Bah… euh…Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'importance…**

**- Oishi no baka !** soupire Eiji.

**- En tous cas, on ne prononce plus JAMAIS « Tezuka-chan » !** décide Momo qui en a encore des frissons dans le dos. **J'ai failli avoir une attaque.**

**- Quelle tête il ferait si on l'appelait comme ça d'après vous ?** demande Echizen avec un sourire amusé.

**- Si tu veux essayer, fais-le tout seul !** dit Kaidoh.

**- C'est bête, je t'aimais bien, Ochibi !**

**- Adieeeeeeeu Echizen ! **fait dramatiquement Momo en lui sautant au cou.

**- Bon sang, senpai !**

La journée se termine ainsi. Peut-être qu'un jour, l'un d'eux aura un enfant. On l'espère d'ailleurs ! Des petits Echizen, Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Oishi, Fuji, Kaidoh, Kawamura, Inui et Tezuka s'entraîneront aussi dur que leurs pères sur ces courts. Et peut-être que Sakuno aura repris le flambeau de sa grand-mère… Peut-être que la vie sera belle pour les rejetons qui gagneront tous leurs matchs et surmonteront les épreuves comme leurs parents… ou pas.

* * *

_(Pas taper, pas taper)... Bon, bah, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça mais... J'en ponderais une mieux (OU PAS d'ailleurs) la prochaine fois :)_


End file.
